exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Scarlet
Pokemon Scarlet is a Story Arc of the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in the Pokemon Realm, in the continent of Kastel and follows the perspective of young elite trainer Horen Spencer. First Arc Winds of Departure Horen, an elite Pokemon student and the son of Alex Spencer, departs on an adventure in order to master the art of Pokemon training in the harsh, elitist continent of Kastel. However, as he somewhat easily faces his first trials, that of Ethan Godwin and Kyoko Kanamura, the Electric and Water type Gym Leaders, he is attacked by the terrorist organization known as Team Lambda. Barely surviving the assault, Horen, more than ever determined to go on, continues his journey, helped with a Snag Machine given by his mother Crow. Using this machine, Horen manages to deprive Team Lambda members of their powerful, hybrid and tortured Fusion Pokemon, but is attacked by Delta, a Lambda Admin and would have been killed if not for Xiaopai Ming's meddling. Pursuing his journey and goal of becoming stronger, taking the Normal badge from Amber Springfield, Horen uses his connections as the grandson of Cyrus Spencer to call upon Team Galaxy's immense resources to challenge Team Lambda, but still struggles when one of Lambda's top admins, Alpha, uses a legendary Fusion Pokemon to almost drown him. Forged by Doubt Nevertheless, Horen survives, alongside Reborn Woodrow, a young woman who soon becomes his lover. The pair travels to a Casino, where they are ambushed by Iota, a talented assassin who almost strikes them down; nevertheless, Horen wins and pursues his travels towards a nearby island, where he faces Fire-type Gym Leader Serana Crimson. In the same island, however, as Horen attempts to steal an item that would grant him power over Rubellum, an immensely powerful Legendary of war, he is ambushed once more by Iota, who under the leader's orders, kills one of Horen's pokemon - his beloved Skarmory. Heartbroken and guilt-ridden, a deeply shocked Horen takes a long time to recover before returning to his journey, more determined than ever. Traveling to a central ghost town in the midst of Kastel's haunted forest, Horen meets the ghost of his Pokemon, with whom his heart resonates, and absorbs it. He then faces the following Gym - preparing for Ghost- and Dark-types only to be surprised by Fairy-type Melissa Powell, but he nevertheless manages to defeat her using sheer improvisation. Second Arc A Side Note Horen pursues his way, encountering the young scientist Lorelei Hamilton who quickly becomes close to him as well. As he progresses towards the north to face Cassandre and Dorothee McDaniels, the Ice-type champions, things accelerate as his father, currently visiting Kastel, protects the capital city from absolute devastation from "Gamma", in fact a reconverted Ghetsis. At the same time, Loste Woodrow, who sought in Kastel power to definitely crush Zachary, encounters Umiko who quickly falls in love with him and devotes herself to his ultimate success. Meanwhile, Boris Searia repeatedly sabotages Team Lambda's attempts to devastate Kastel, facing off against Guzma in order to stop him from granting Team Lambda control over Rubellum. Meanwhile, Horen attempts to pursue his journey, but is once again opposed by Iota. This time definitely defeating her - with the help of a Nihilego gifted to him by the Aether Foundation, close to his father - instead of showing his hatred, he manages to contain himself and instead spare her, breaking her free from Team Lambda's brainwashing and discovering her true name - Ilona. Chosen by Rubellum Retrieving a tormented Reborn from the hands of Team Lambda, Horen chases their leader, revealed to be Lambda, in his final headquarters. After receiving massive help from Loste, Reborn, an alliance of Gym Leaders, his own father and many more, Horen manages to reach the Team Leader Lambda, revealed to be a shadowy twin to Amber Springfield. Horen faces Lambda twice, losing the first round due to Lambda's overwhelming powers, but continuing the battle afterwards as the pair clashes to choose who shall be the one to wield Rubellum. Horen wins, and before he can be consumed by the destructive god's power, Rubellum is appeased by Crealord, controlled in the meantime by a selfless Ilona. Finally, Team Lambda is down. Horen quickly finishes his journey, defeating his own mother Crow as a substitute Dark-type Gym Leader, then challenging the talented reverse battle expert Xiaopai Ming as one of the last challenges, before facing the powerful Pehelesse who wields the Dragon-type. With all nine Gym Leaders defeated, Horen finally can challenge the Elite Four. Third Arc To reach the Elite Four, Horen must however travel and fight through several Laureates. His travels oppose him to several people, including the mysterious Merlin, the talented Thalyssa, the soft-hearted Asmeria Primeverre, the enigmatic but stalwart Aya n'Sully, and many more trial-givers. During that time, his Nihilego, 'Nihil', begins adopting a distinctive personality due to its immense adaptive faculties and bond with her trainer. Among Horen's opponents, Delta - revealing herself to be an Ultra Beast, Yogcraftoth - admits to being forced to follow Lambda, due to Asymmestet, her companion, being imprisoned by Lambda. Thanking Horen and tauntingly congratulating him for his progress, Yogcraftoth tests Horen, before choosing to accompany him to his final destination. After many other opponents such as Titania or Sigma, Horen's final opponent reveals herself to be Leonida di Prava, an ancient heroine, whose immense talent puts Horen his back to the wall; nevertheless, Horen succeeds, and is authorized to reach a final zone, where he, as well as several others, await for a final showdown for the title of champion. Characters * Horen Spencer * Amelia * Yogcraftoth * Lorelei Hamilton * Loste Woodrow * Umiko * Reborn Woodrow * Ethan Godwin (Electric) * Kyoko Kanamura (Water) * Lambda (Normal) * Amber Springfield (Normal) * Serana Crimson (Fire) * Melissa Powell (Fairy) * Cassandre (Ice) * Dorothee McDaniels (Ice) * Xiaopai Ming (Fighting) * Pehelesse (Dragon) * Ilona * Nihil * Cyrus Spencer * Aya n'Sully * Merlin * Leonida di Prava * Crow * Alex Spencer * Lusamine * Other Pokemon Realm Characters Trivia * Pokemon Scarlet can be said to be the centerpiece of the Exteria Pokemon saga. Category:Storyline Category:Pokemon Realm